jazonforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty City Survivor Timeline
The following is a timeline of events relating to the Liberty City Survivor series. 1930's *'1933'[[McGregor Smith|':' McGregor "Flapper" Smith]] is born in Sicily. 1940's *'1940:' Vito "Ace" Tourvicci is born in Sicily. *'1945:' Dirk Stetson is born in Australia. *'1947:' Albert Salatskee is born in Liberty City, U.S.A. *'1948:' McGregor Smith's father is assassinated by a hitman from a rival mafia family in Liberty City. 1950's *'1952:' Colton Barr is born somewhere outside of Liberty City; Yuri Zyteslav is born in Prypiat, Ukraine. *'1955: 'Joey Goterelli is born in Liberty City; Gabriel Espinoza, Sr. is born in Los Santos, San Andreas. *'1956:' Vito Tourvicci's father is shot and killed by a DeMeo Family hitman when walking home one night. After his death, he learns that his father was a member of the Castellano Family, a Sicilian mafia family; Jasper Ellersby is born in Brisbane, Australia. *'1958:' James "The Outlaw" Madison is born in southern Texas. 1960's *'1960:' After years of horrible abuse from his parents, Yuri Zyteslav slaughters his mother and father in their sleep with a machete. *'1961:' Jack Bronx is born in Liberty City; Alma Roman-Douglas is born in America. *'1962:' Ivan Deskavic is born in Russia; Salvatore "Sal" DiMaggio is born in Liberty City; Jackson Macready is born in Los Santos, San Andreas. *'1964:' Koburt van de Veer is born in Amsterdam, Netherlands; Erland Bergman is born in Sweden. *'1965:' John Bennett is born in Liberty City. *'1966:' Yoshimitsu Matsui is born in Tokyo, Japan; Jack " Brutal" Brooks is born in Vice City, Florida; Andre McNair is born in Liberty City, U.S.A.; Vladimir "Vlad" Kindratsky is born in Kiev, Ukraine; Peter Fischer is born in San Fierro, San Andreas. *'1967:' Vito Tourvicci and his wife Sara arrive in Liberty City, U.S.A; Peter Fischer is born in San Fierro, San Andreas. *'1968:' Akash Dhingra is born in New Delhi, India; Fillipo Boccherini is born in America. *'1969:' Lou "LC" Flash is born in Liberty City, U.S.A; Buddy "Lucky" Goode is also born in Liberty City. 1970's *'1970: '[[Tony Escobar|Tony Esco Escobar]] is born in Liberty City; Xavier "Broken" Vidal is born in Madrid, Spain; Oscar Padilla is born in Mexico. *'1971: 'Christopher "Socrates" O'Shea is born in Ireland. *'1972: 'Gabriel Vicente "Sandman" Espinoza, Jr., is born in Los Santos, San Andreas; Yuri Zyteslav joins the Spetsnaz; Ivan Deskavic murders his father with his father's own machete, and is taken into a St. Petersburg orphanage afterwards. *'1973:' Herman "Ghost" Garret is born in England; Alessandro Maldini is born in Lazio, Italy; Tarik Selmi is born in Algeria; Julius "Shaggy" Gerrett is born in San Fierro, San Andreas; Jack Bronx's mother dies, and his father dies from alcohol poisoning a few weeks after her death. *'1974:' Maya Felotas is born in Durango, Mexico; Osa "Happy" Padilla is born in Mexico; Billy "the Thief" Parker is born in San Andreas; after years of planning, McGregor Smith eliminates the rival mafia family with the support of the Leone Family. *'1975:' Carl Martin is born in Liberty City; Jericho "7th Disease" Cross is born in Nevada; Jezebel de Silva is born in Brazil. *'1976:' Alistair Agan is born in Ireleand; Arkarian "Ark" Denally is born in San Fierro, San Andreas. *'1977: 'Logan "Fists" McNeil is born in San Fierro, San Andreas; Dirk Stetson begins working at Nick 'Em Global Networks as a chief legal advisor. *'1978: '''Nicholas Preston I dies from a brain aneurysm, leaving Nick 'Em Global Networks to his son, Nicholas Preston II; Jack "The Ripper" O'Sullivan is born in Dublin, Ireland; Andrew "Raz" Williams is born in Jamaica. *'1979:' Richard Mason is born in Liberty City, U.S.A; Ivan Deskavic leaves the orphanage to join the Spetsnaz. 1980's *'1981:' Nicholas Preston III is born in Australia. *'1982:' Mark "Right n Wong" Wong is born in Chinatown, Portland, Liberty City, U.S.A; Ivan Deskavic leaves the Spetsnaz and becomes a mercenary; Vladimir Kindratsky joins the Russian Army; Jack O'Sullivan begins living with his grandfather, after his parents go on a killing spree. *'1983: Vito Tourvicci founds the Tourvicci Mafia Family, using his established connections and gamblng earnings. *'1984: 'Lou Flash is arrested after a gig in Shoreside Vale, Liberty City, and is put into a juvenile detention center for four years; *'1986: 'Johnny Buckshot is arrested in Liberty City for the murder of ten men, after arriving in town to purchase drugs for his mother; after a hit-and-run accident, Jack Bronx turns over a new leaf and becomes an LCPD officer; Alessandro Maldini runs away from his orphanage, and begins living on the streets of Rome. *'''1987: Lyra Sakaguchi is born in Northern Ireland; upon arrival in Liberty City, Mario Cerone is framed for the murder of a woman and her son, and is sent to prison for fourteen years. *'1988: 'Gabriel Espinoza, Sr., is shot and killed in public by mysterious government agents, for unknown reasons. *'1989:' Herman Garret becomes a professional assassin; Alessandro Maldini is saved from a gang of soccer hooligans by another group of hooligans called the Irriducibli and later joins them. 1990's *'1991:' Franz Chavez betrays his gang, the Franzchise, after hijacking a bank van. *'1991 (August 1):' Jericho "7th Disease" Cross murders his abusive parents and escapes their home. *'1991 (August 22):' Jack Bronx and his squad do a drug bust in Wichita Gardens, Liberty City. The deal goes bad, and his brother Max Bronx and a rookie are killed. Jack leaves the force afterwards. *'1993: 'Joey Goterelli is set up by his friend Peter Manila and is arrested and sent to prison for eight years. *'1994 (March 17):' McGregor Smith's wife is murdered. *'1996:' After realizing that their son is completely insane, Mr. and Mrs. Preston send their son Nicholas Preston III to an insane asylum in Melbourne, Australia; after his grandfather dies, Jack O'Sullivan joins the United States Marine Corps. *'1997: 'Lou Flash relocates to Staunton Island, Liberty City, where he is approached by both the Yakuza and the Colombian Cartel, due to his knowledge of the Leone Family setup; in Paris, France, a horrible mistake leaves Gabriel Espinoza on the run from police authorities and the rest of his gang dead; he is caught a few months later; the Chesterfield Cell is formed by the NSA. *'1997 (March): '''The Albanian Civil War begins, and Tarik Selmi enters the battle, only for the thrill of it. *'1997 (April):' Sei Suzuki's father, Sakuya Suzuki, dies. *'1997 (June):' Sei Suzuki is assassinated. *'1998: Logan McNeil becomes a delivery boy for the Leone Family, after being recommended by his friend Mark to the Don, Salvatore Leone. *'1999: '''After killing their leader's cousin in a drunken brawl, Alessandro Maldini is hunted by the Irriducibli for several weeks, before leaving the country and moving to Liberty City; the No Border Treaty is signed by U.S. and Mexico government leaders, in order to supposedly maintain strong relations between countries. 2000's *'2000: 'Lyra Sakaguchi joins the IRA; Jack O'Sullivan leaves the United States Marine Corps after a random incident left him badly burned. *'2001: After over 300 successful contract killings, Herman Garret fails to assassinate Margaret Thatcher for the IRA. In an effort to evade the wrath of the IRA, Garret leaves England, never to return again; after living in an insane asylum for five years in Melbourne, Nicholas Preston III escapes (along with his friend and cellmate Jasper Ellersby), and decides to kill his parents and their Dirk Stetson for control of the Preston Family's company, Nick 'Em Global Networks. *'2001 (September):' The events of Liberty City Survivor take place. Joey Goterelli wins the competition in early December. *'2001 (October): '''The events of Grand Theft Auto III take place. *'2001 (December): After being sent to ambush a group of Triad warlords, Mark is killed in a Triad deathtrap orchestrated by the Leone Family. Logan McNeil holds Don Toni Cipriani at gunpoint, but is convinced not to kill him after Cipriani offers him a job as a cleaner for the Leones, which he takes. Upon arriving at his home, he discovers his friend, and Mark's sister, Lauren, has been raped and murdered. He swears revenge on the Triads, and promises himself to kill every Triad he sees. *'2002: 'Richard Mason's sister Darla dies of pneumonia; Gabriel Espinoza is arrested and sent to Carcer City Penitentiary, for unknown reasons. *'2002 (February 25): 'Herman Garret is sent to Saudi Arabia to assassinate a a blind sheik. Prior to eliminating him, the sheik predicts his exact death day, convincing Garret that he must die on the day, or be "damned forever." *'''2003 (November 28): The second season of Liberty City Survivor begins. *'2003 (December 31): '''The Liberty City War begins after Realdo Fubini, a Leone soldato, is assassinated by Diablos in a drive-by shooting. *'2004 (January 1): Herman Garret is killed outside Portland Beach, Liberty City. *'''2004 (February 22): The American government is in an uproar over the now crisis-level Liberty City War. One drastic method after another is presented and dismissed. A national panic grows strong as the people fear the war will spread to other cities. *'2004 (February 28):' The Military Privitization Bill is presented, which would allow private corporations to form security divisions, private armies, to hold back the threat of a national gang war. Opponents of the bill either change their minds, or vanish mysteriously. *'2004 (March 2):' The Military Privitization Bill passes in record time. American corporations now have the legal right to hire armed security contractors and act at their own discretion to contain the chaos. *'2004 (March 14): 'Love Media announces the foundation of Love Safety and Stability, a new security force that already has hundreds of members. *'2004 (March 17): 'Love Safety and Stability declares martial law in Liberty City and takes to the streets, killing a large number of supposed gang members. By nightfall, the whole city is essentially occupied by LSS personnel. *'2004 (March 18): 'Miles O'Donovan, mayor of Liberty City, resigns and leaves the city for a destination unknown. LSS seizes City Hall. *'2004 (March 20):' Protest rallies against the LSS occupation are held in Portland and Staunton Island. Donald Love publically brands the protesters as “anarchists”. Dozens are killed. *'2004 (March 21): '''The gangs of Liberty City fight back against Love Safety and Stability, sparking a whole new kind of war. *'2004 (March 29):' Joey Goterelli and Mark Wong announce the foundation of Retrieval, a security force with a few hundred members. Global press speculates as to the intentions of the two Survivors. *'2004 (April 4): Retrieval personnel set up in Liberty City and begin fighting LSS. The world watches in shock as the combat spreads to the surrounding region. *'''2004 (April 5 - April 29): Fighting between the two “security forces” continue unabated. The nation is powerless to act. *'2004 (April 30):' The events of Liberty City Survivor III begin.